For carrying out a setup of measurement instruments and to satisfy the need for a series of measurements in accordance with predetermined instruments, multimode or multifunctional electronic measuring instruments can be provided and must be set with respect to the measurement type or mode and the measurement sensitivity or range.
For complex measurements, the setting of measuring instruments requires a comparatively large number of setting steps which must be meticulously followed to ensure a precise measurement and in which no step can be omitted or can be permitted to contain a setting error.
In quality control of electronic devices or apparatus or the measurements relevant to communications transmission paths or systems, repetitious standardized measurements must be carried out which require the use of a measuring device having multimode, multirange and a range of sensitivities as characteristics. With conventional measuring devices of this type, e.g. for measuring levels of signals, attenuation and the like, the setting must be made by an operator with a high degree of concentration and in a time-consuming manner to set up the measuring instruments for the desired series of measurements and in accordance with the measurement requirements or instructions.
Measuring devices of this type also generally have a remote control input to which a computer can be connected for setting various measurement instruments. However, computer connections for this purpose are very costly and are generally used only in special purpose applications.